Everything
by MegannRosemary
Summary: Angela may consider Maura her daughter, but Jane and Maura are not sisters, they're each other's everything. Post 3x09. Rizzles.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

Everything

-By MegannRosemary.

* * *

Wrapped in the warm embrace from Jane, Frankie and Angela, Maura felt smothered. But she was smothered in love and acceptance and family. It was the feeling she yearned for as a child.

"I should get going." Frankie spoke through the laughter.

She wanted to beg him not to go, just so that they could all stay wrapped in that embrace.

"We're planning a memorial for Shane and I promised that I would help out. " He pulled out of the embrace, kissing her mother on the cheek. He punched Jane in the shoulder and gave Maura's a quick squeeze and hurried out the side door.

Angela reached over, closing the gap that Frankie had left to pull Maura in for another hug. "Oh you girls, I don't know what I would do without you." She stepped back, gazing into their smiling faces. "Let me make you girls something to eat, after solving that case, that poor boy, you must be hungry."

"We are Ma..." Jane grinned, knowing all was right with the world if her mother offered to cook dinner.

"Thank you Angela, but Jane wanted to order pizza."

"I did?" Jane asked.

Maura rolled her eyes.

"I did." Jane nodded, "But I don't have too."

"I'll cook for you another night, I have to go unpack anyways." Angela moved to the door hesitantly, "Though maybe I should just make you a snack while you wait."

"Maura's got quinoa." Jane pointed out.

Maura nodded, "It's a compete protein. "

"Oh, well, I guess you don't need me." Angela turned slowly towards the door.

"Ma," Jane called after her, "I will always need you."

That got a smile out of Angela, "I'll remember that Janie!"

"Great." She went back to the cupboards to rummage through them. "Why did you say we were ordering pizza?"

"Because we are, you wanted fat right?"

"Sure, but you don't."

"I also didn't want your mother to have to cook after the day she'd had."

"She loves it."

"I wanted to get an early night..."

"Excuses, excuses, Maura if I didn't know better you just wanted to have pizza."

"No!" She turned on her heel and went to get a takeout menu.

Jane studied her carefully then brightened, "Ha, I bought cookies right around the time I snuck that instant into your cupboards." She flung it open and rummaged through. "Maura!"

Maura held up a finger, quieting her, "...Artichoke hearts and goat cheese."

Jane made a face and added a gagging motion as Maura rattled off the address.

She ended the call, "What?"

"That isn't for me too is it?"

"No I got you something boring and unhealthy."

"Good." Then she took a step forward, wagging her finger at Maura, "You ate the cookies."

She tried to hide the guilt, tried to rearrange her face, "No."

"You did, now don't even deny it because you'll get hives. "

She shook her head, walking backwards even as Jane approached, but her face gave away her secret.

Jane poked her flat stomach, "You did. You ate the cookies I bought. They were good weren't they?" She poked her again, in the side so that it tickled.

"They were adequate for cookies that one buys in the grocery store."

Jane advanced and Maura retreated.

She hit the arm of the couch and fell over backwards, legs in the air. Very unladylike and very much unlike Maura.

Jane held her stomach she was laughing so hard. "Maura, oh! Maura!"

She crossed her arms and tucked her legs up beside her. She hated that Jane had called her out on it. She got lonely and the cookies, Jane's cookies, filled the emptiness.

It was wrong, so wrong.

She couldn't bring herself to look at Jane, who had plunked herself down beside her, still laughing.

"That makes me feel better, thank you."

"Laughing at me, mocking me... I'm beginning to think you don't actually like me."

Jane touched her arm, "I do like you, I l... I'm sorry."

She grinned, "I know, I just wanted you to say that you were sorry."

Jane pushed her over again, her legs falling into Jane's lap. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Jane's hands dropping to rest on Maura's calves.

Maura spoke softly, "What you said to your mother, I just wish that I would be able to say that to mine. Well, either of my mothers. I could say those words about Angela, but not to my own mothers. What does that make me?"

Jane patted her leg, "It's just a different relationship Maura. You would have said something else, said something just as meaningful but different, like they are."

"I wish that I had that type of relationship with someone."

"You have my mother, you know she sees you as a daughter."

"I look up to her so much..." Then she paused, turning to sit cross legged on the couch, facing Jane. "So, does that make us sisters?" As much as she looked to Angela as a mother figure and as much as she was accepted into the Rizzoli family, she'd never thought of Jane as her sister. She was shocked to realize that she couldn't, not even now as she spoke the words. There was something there stopping that, something more powerful. She found herself dreading and hoping for the answer.

"Sisters...No...I..." Jane stuttered, clearly as thrown off by the question as Maura was.

Maura grew more hopeful. But hopeful for what, she didn't know.

"I could never see you as a sister...because..." Jane paused again, struggling. "I could never see someone who I found to be attractive as my sister."

It was what she had hoped for, she now realised. "Attractive?"

"You're cute and sexy at the same time, incredibly smart and enough bad-assness to rival me. I don't mean that you and I...but you're an attractive woman Dr. Isles..."

Maura did mean, did want, for there to be a Jane and Maura. "Jane, I could never see you as a sister either. You're an attractive woman Detective Rizzoli. Your voice, your exquisite long bones and angular features..."

Jane started, turning to face Maura.

"Nice bosom as well."

"Maura!" Jane exclaimed.

"Breasts, Jane."

"Maura!"

Maura shrugged unapologetically, "You do."

Jane leaned forward in slow motion, "You do too." Dreamlike, she cupped Maura's breasts, brushing her thumbs across the fabric.

Maura's breath hitched and she grasped Jane's writs, pulling her close, holder her there.

It wasn't pretty, it wasn't perfect but it was now.

They angled closer, eyes wide and holding onto each other until their lips met. Their eyes closed as they sank into the kiss, so sweet and hot.

Maura hummed with pleasure and released her hands from Jane's wrists to run up those exquisite long bones. Her hands stopped at Jane's hips and she pulled her down on top of her.

Jane rested on her elbows, keeping her full weight off Maura.

She moved her hands to Jane's waist, coaxing her closer. "Jane, it's ok. I like the way it feels, the way you feel." She reached for Jane's hand, their fingers entwined as she brought them over her head.

The doorbell rang once.

They ignored it or just didn't hear it.

It rang several more times before Jane scrambled of the couch and hurried to the door.

Maura followed, brushing her clothes into place and patting down her hair. She took the pizza box and handed it to Jane while she paid for the greasy, cheesy meal.

When the door was shut and locked behind them, Jane kissed Maura quickly on the lips, the pizza box between them. "I love you for letting me have pizza."

"I love you too." Maura kissed Jane's cheek on her way to grab the plates form the cupboard.

They sank down on the couch, shoulders brushing as they reached for pieces of pizza.

Just like that, nothing had changed and everything had changed.

* * *

**A/N: I challenged myself to write a little bit of a longer one-shot. I hope you liked it and I would love to hear what you thought : )**


End file.
